


Lilium

by La_Sombra_Iluminada



Series: Illuminaughty [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa on Female, Futa!Sombra, Mommy Kink, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Voyeurism, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Sombra_Iluminada/pseuds/La_Sombra_Iluminada
Summary: When Sombra gets critically injured during a mission, she ends up having to visit a certain Doctor that just so happens to live close by, sneaking into her home with a proposal she knows she won't refuse, knowledge about Talon in exchange for healing. But she wasn't expecting the medic to be so divine, and in more ways than one, at that. It's then Sombra realises that no matter how much she acts tough and like she doesn't need it, deep down inside she can't help but want some tender love and care in her life.Angela is given a short but mandatory leave by Jack, the old soldier telling her that she looked more stressed out than him, and Ana assuring her things would be fine while she was away. She's anxious but excited, sitting in her living room, wondering what to do with all the time off while drinking hot cocoa. That's when someone pale and bleeding suddenly appears before her, asking for her help and making an offer she can't easily refuse. And unfortunately for Angela, the wounded hacker limply standing in her living room is exactly her type.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Illuminaughty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Oh No!

It was supposed to be a simple mission. The turrets stayed down, all the cameras were on loop, and the decryption was cake. _But that damn nosy night guard got the drop on me. Fucking nightstick really fucked up my back... And then on top of that he shot me three times while I fought him off._ She grimaced. _If he didn't have a wife and kid at home I would have just shot him... ¡Chin! Why do I have to be the only Talon agent with a sense of morality..._

Sombra groaned. She was hiding behind a dumpster in an alleyway, like she was just some common thug hiding from the cops again. She had to find someone to help her, and unfortunately a base in Switzerland wasn't on Talon's map. _Fucking puta, sending me somewhere I'll be in deep without any way of getting out. Of course she would..._

The hacker growled, grimacing in pain again. _There's gotta be someone who can help me, I'm not going to make it to the border like this..._ She kept the map of Switzerland open, and used a filter while encrypting it with data from her personal database. _...You gotta be fucking kidding me... Of course it's an Overwatch agent, in Zürich, the very city I'm in..._

Sombra only skimmed the woman's info, letting out another groan as she painfully facepalmed. _She's a doctor too, of course she is... ¡Chin! ...I'm going to have to bargain with her. I'll give her some info about Talon I guess. If she fixes me up that is._ She was already making her way to the woman's home, wondering why she's not out with the rest of her allies or working at a Hospital.

The hacker shuffled along through the back alleys of the city, knowing how to keep herself hidden so she can take breaks when she needs to. But the late autumn cold was making it worse of a trek than it otherwise would be, the bullet holes and blood making her shiver more than she usually would. But she went on none the less. She wasn't about to die if she could help it.

***

A cup of hot Swiss chocolate always reminded her of when she was a little girl. Angela sighed as she sat down by the fireplace in her home. There was nothing left to do but relax. She'd already dusted everything off and gotten fresh groceries, and even the Christmas decorations were done already as well. She didn't know what to do with all this time off. _Read a book or watch a show perhaps? What would I even watch..._ All of the medical dramas she had seen were either too cliche or didn't mirror real hospital work at all.

She wondered how things were going at Gibraltar. Was everyone alright? Ana assured her she would watch over everyone and everything, and so did Jack, but she still felt a little anxious about it all. She hoped they would all be careful over the holidays regardless. Jack was right, she had been stressed, and it had been a long time since she did anything but work. But still...

"I'll just have to get used to it, I guess..." She said it to herself, and unknowingly to someone else as well. She sipped her hot cocoa, looking over to her Christmas tree, and then to the empty seats beside her on her couch. She frowned a little, letting out another sigh. She actually felt a little lonely. All of her former Zürich colleagues were busy researching or working as well, so she didn't really have anyone to hang out with.

She took another sip of hot cocoa, and shrugged to herself as she sat in thought, about to set her mug down. "I guess I'll make some cookies, I suppose..." It was always good to have some on hand if anyone visited and wanted snacks anyways. People always loved the sweets she made, which made her smile thinking about it. She heard a huff of air when she lifted her mug back up to her lips, wondering if the heater had kicked on.

_"Set the cup down already señorita, I don't want you to spill it..."_

Angela gasped lightly, almost spilling her hot cocoa, and set down her mug on the coffee table before her. "Who said that?" She thought she was going crazy for a second as she stood up, until in a pixelated flash of purple, Sombra appeared before her.

"Took you long enough..." She said under her breath, before she cleared her throat. "I didn't know Overwatch had such a... _divina señorita,_ among its medical staff~" She gritted her teeth as she smirked, trying to act tough and be flirty despite her injuries, looking at the doctor's wings.

Sombra had come in through the back door, hacking the house's security system and making it unlock for her. She had been standing there, waiting for the doctor to either see the little drips of blood appearing on the floor, or set that damn mug down, before she made her appearance. Even when she was possibly on death's door she had a flair for the dramatic and fabulosa. She was a little pale from blood loss, and shivering from the cold.

The hacker raised her free hand with a grunt, holding the other over her stomach wound. "Wait," the doctor stopped moving towards her. "I'll give you information on Talon. I know you work with Overwatch like I said. Just please, I need some help and I can't go to the hospital because I'm a criminal. I hack computers and stuff for a living, and I don't feel like going to prison after I get patched up. And no funny business, like calling your friends. _¿Comprende?_ "

Angela nodded, and was about to speak again before she noticed Sombra relax her body, weak from blood loss, the aching of her wounds, and the long trek to the doctor's house. She almost fell limply to the floor, but Angela dashed forward to grab her, and help her stand. She walked her over and helped her lie down in front of the fireplace, Sombra groaned in pain and shivered lightly the whole time.

 _She's so warm, and gentle..._ The hacker had blushed lightly as she was held and set down, glad her cheeks were already flushed from the cold. She looked the doctor over now that she could, finding her red Christmas sweater and green skirt with brown pantyhose combo kind of cute. ...The doctor herself was kind of cute too. Her features were soft, and her icy blue eyes were just as comforting as they were striking. Sombra had to resist the urge to reach up and stroke that adorable ponytail, not wanting to push her luck.

Angela looked Sombra over, seeing the bullet holes, but she would need a more thorough analysis to work on the hacker effectively. "I'll be right back, let me go grab the Halo from my Valkyrie suit, and my medical kit. You stay here and warm up, keep pressure on the hole in your stomach." She lifted Sombra's hand to firmly press it over the stomach wound, standing up afterwards and heading out of the room and up the stairs in the hallway.

Sombra huffed, not absolutely sure if she could trust the doctor, slyly hacking into the phone in the woman's pocket as she walked away. She swallowed hard and groaned, as she monitored the phone's activity, trying to stay awake, to remain conscious. She didn't want to pass out, she wasn't that weak. She wouldn't let herself _appear_ that weak either.

Angela came back down the stairs without a single blip of activity, the hacker surprised by that but also feeling just a little more trusting of the doctor now. Angela sat down beside the hacker and set down the med kit, putting her Halo on as well as a pair of contacts. The anatomical readings came to her right away, and the nanomachines in her contacts showed her the results of her Halo's analysis.

"You've suffered three gunshots from a 9mm handgun, one in your left arm, one in your upper right abdominal muscle, and one in your right thigh, as well as blunt force trauma to your back which has unaligned a segment of your spinal implant. Two of the bullets that hit you are still inside your stomach and thigh respectively, whilst the one that hit your left arm went completely through." She smiled at the hacker reassuringly. "Nothing I can't fix, you're lucky the bullet in your stomach didn't puncture any of your organs."

Sombra watched the doctor put on some gloves and set up an I.V. to help replace some of the nutrients the hacker had lost, who was feeling weak and weary despite her best efforts not to, before she looked up at her. _De pelos...~ The wings, the halo, and the beauty and kindness to match~ You really are an ángel, mami...~_ She swallowed hard. _...No, oh no! No no no, how could I... Why do I feel like this, ...I've only just met her! ...I-I should tell her some of the info about Talon now, that'll keep me from thinking about that cute ponytai-_ She mentally slapped herself.

"So about Talon-"

"You don't owe me anything." Angela said, examining Sombra's stomach wound carefully after pulling her jacket open and lifting her sneaking top just enough to look at the hole properly before she grabbed some forceps from her kit. "It's almost Christmas, it's the season of giving, kindness, and peace. So... It's fine, really. Although if you _really_ want to you can still tell me the information." 

The doctor giggled, before she looked at the hacker with a cold and clinical gaze. "I do have to wonder how you acquired such information however." She went back to work. "Although there must be _some_ good in you at least, if you're willing to trust a member of Overwatch with your life."

Sombra mentally snapped her fingers. _That's what it is... That's why she affects me the way she does, it's not just her angélico beauty, or even that she's the one patching me up right now... It's her intelligence, her honesty, and the kind, caring, and motherly nature she has..._ She has to keep herself from physically shaking her head. _No, it has to be a ruse of some kind, why would she be this nice to someone who could potentially be her enemy?_

Angela worked diligently, sliding the forceps inside Sombra, which made the hacker grunt from the pain, she gritted her teeth as the doctor pulled the bullet out of her stomach, putting it on a small metal tray she took out of the med kit, before setting the forceps down and grabbing some healing ointment, rubbing it over the hole the bullet left behind, which closed up and healed in a matter of seconds.

That was all the proof Sombra needed that the doctor would finish the job regardless of whether or not she leaked information to her. And not to mention her touch was so soft and precise, both her experience and kindness showing in her work. The hacker was more than impressed, almost feeling flattered. _Does she treat all of her patients this way? I wouldn't mind having her as my very own personal doctor~_

She was silent for a moment, collecting her thoughts and trying to calm herself again, breathing a little easier without a bullet and a hole in her stomach. _...I'm probably gonna regret this, but fuck it. ...She's got me into the 'spirit of the season' I guess._ She cleared her throat.

"I'm just a chica from Mexico who grew up an orphan with big dreams of saving the world by taking down corrupt corporations with 'leet hacker skillz'." She laughed, and Angela laughed with her, the hacker entertaining her more in that moment than she had felt all day. "Mi nombre es Sombra, by the way. You're 'Mercy' I think it was? The most skilled Doctor in the world?"

Angela blushed at that, and grabbed the forceps again after fixing Sombra's top. "Please, it's Angela. Angela Ziegler. Mercy is my callsign. And I wouldn't say _the_ most skilled. But definitely _one_ of the most skilled." She smirked, proving her point by sliding the forceps inside the hacker's leg this time without pulling her pants down, it stung a little, but nowhere near as bad as the bullet in her stomach had.

She pulled out the bullet with ease and precision, setting the forceps down once again. She put the healing ointment on her pinky finger and carefully applied it to the wound, and just like the one in the hacker's stomach, it closed and healed quickly, the doctor rubbing the healed skin a little as well.

Both spots still ached just a little, but Sombra just figured that would go away with time, a side effect. She was starting to feel a lot better and a lot warmer regardless. "Of course it's in your name too..." She said it under her breath, before clearing her throat again. 

"Anyways, well, when you're a wanted criminal, you don't really have a lot of choices when it comes to 'friends in higher places'. Ones who can supply me with better equipment and tech, and through that: access to more information than ever before. ¿Comprende? I'm just using them pretty much."

Angela hummed affirmatively, understanding what the hacker was saying. Overwatch had offered her a similar opportunity back in the day, so she knew exactly where the hacker was coming from. She put the forceps back in the med kit, making a mental note to wash and sterilize the kit and all of its medical tools later, proper procedure. She spends some time working on the hole in the hacker's arm with the healing ointment, applying it in small amounts. "I think you should choose your friends more wisely none the less. And you _really_ should take better care of yourself."

Sombra smirked. "Perdón." She snickered. "I like to stay out of sight, if you get what I mean. It's not often I get caught and have to knock someone out in a fistfight. I'll try not to get hurt too much again in the future." She sighed with relief when the hole in her arm was closed up. And then she frowned a little. It was time for the nitty gritty stuff.

"Listen, you can tell your friends in Overwatch that exactly a month from now, Talon is planning to deliver and set off an EMP in the Underworld below King's Row. They're going to make it look like it was done by anti-omnic extremists. I was gonna tell your people about it anonymously anyways, I have my ways. I'm not about that kinda stuff, I want to save the world, not tear it apart even more like an idiota."

Angela nodded. "I'll keep that in mind." She paused for a moment, swallowing hard, both from the information the hacker just leaked to her, and because she knew what she would have to do to finish healing her. "Now I apologise but you'll have to have your jacket and top off and lie on your stomach if I'm to take care of the trauma you sustained on your back and fix your spinal implant's alignment. I'll help you remove them, if that's alright."

Sombra nodded. "It's fine." She let the doctor sit her up with a groan, but she started to blush and slightly regret her words when those delicate hands were taking her jacket off and pulling her sneaking top over her shoulders. "The gloves stay on...~" She didn't go to cover her breasts however, letting the doctor take in the sight of them, wishing she could give her a little show by jiggling them but she knew that would hurt her back in the moment.

The adorable scarlet flush that came to Angela's cheeks made the Latina hacker bite her lip, feeling those icy blue eyes on her caramel skin and actually having to contain a purr. But the doctor averted her gaze shortly after, trying to remain polite and professional as she helps Sombra lie down on her stomach. Cute, sweet, shy, and respectful? She wasn't even on duty, she didn't have to treat her like an actual patient.

The doctor was really pushing all of Sombra's buttons. She didn't try to push the doctor's back however, not wanting to tease her too much. But she really, really wanted to. _Ay dios mio, do I want to tease her more...~_ The doctor looked at the purple and swollen bruise along the right side of the hacker's spine, just beside her implant.

Angela hummed as she grabbed the healing ointment again, rubbing it in firmly but gently until the discoloration was gone, before she put an ice bag on the area to bring down the swelling. The hacker shivered at first before swallowing hard and taking it in stride, trying to be tough. Instead, Angela actually giggled a little at that, in a tone that sounded as if she thought it was cute.

Which made Sombra blush, glad her face was looking away from the doctor in that moment. There was something wrong with her, trying to impress the doctor so much. Sure she was a huge flirt but she'd never tried this hard for anyone before, ever. _Mierda... I've really got it bad for her, don't I...? This is bad, I... I don't need love..._ She swallowed hard. _...Then why do I want it right now?_

Angela took the ice bag off after a few minutes, the healing ointment working with it to bring the swelling down completely. And then clicked the hacker's spinal implant back in alignment with an ease that told her she had at least some experience with cybernetic body modification, which she had guessed upon seeing the doctor's wings.

She wondered just how many medical sciences the doctor knew. Before she heard the sweet and kind voice of the doctor once again. "All patched up~" Angela helps the still slightly sore hacker sit up, taking out her I.V. "You should take it easy for at least a few hours to let your deeper wounds finish recovering, and drink water. Make sure to eat too, you're going to feel pretty hungry. But you'll be perfectly fine, don't worry."

Sombra didn't want it to end. _This is dangerous... This woman is dangerous... I've never wanted anything deeper than 'friendship' or being friends with benefits with anyone before. Falling in love makes you weak, people do stupid things for love... Wait._ She blushed again as she looked at the doctor, who blushed as well from their proximity. And the fact that Sombra started to smirk, moving her shoulders to make her breasts jiggle a little. Angela closed her eyes, blushing vivid scarlet as she did, but couldn't help but smirk. "You can put your clothes back on now Sombra."

The hacker laughed, and had to silently admit she liked hearing the doctor say her codename with her Swiss-German accent. ...Her _codename_. ...Did she actually want to hear the doctor say her _real_ name? _...I need to get out of here, before I do something I'll probably regret..._ Sombra put her top and jacket back on a little hastily, and stood up slowly when she saw the doctor reach for her, holding her hand out again just like before, standing up with her and taking her surgical gloves off. "I think I got it from here, I'll take it easy like you said. Well..."

The hacker turned away from the doctor, and walked over to the archway to the hallway. She tried to quickly think of something sly to say as she left. Before she heard the doctor say something that wounded her once again. "You're welcome." Angela said it almost sarcastically, but Sombra took it a little personally because damn it, she couldn't help but really like the angelic doctor.

Sombra turned back around. "Lo siento... Thank you, for everything. It means a lot, honestly not a lot of people want to put up with me, let alone seemingly enjoy my presence, so..." She swallows hard. "...I'm sorry I didn't say thank you sooner, I would have felt like a real puta later once I realised I forgot to say it. ...I'll repay you somehow. I might be a thief, but I pay my debts."

"...You're nice, Angela. _Really_ nice. Don't let someone abuse that and take advantage of you, okay? I'm not one of those cabróns, I'm just saying... Please stay safe. The world needs more people full of nothing but purity and light like you are." Angela had been walking over to the hacker as she spoke, caught up in her dramatics. When Sombra finally looked at her again, the doctor was smirking and blushing. "...What?"

"We're under the mistletoe...~" Angela pointed up, giggling almost mischievously.

Sombra blushed vivid crimson when she looked up, her heart skipping a beat when she saw the mistletoe that was very much there. She looked back to the doctor, who she hoped was just toying with her, but at the same time... It was taking every single ounce of her willpower to not close the distance between them, just dying to know what it would feel like to be in the doctor's loving embrace. _Oh no._

 _N-Not good~! I have to get out of here, she's too sweet and pretty and pure..._ She forced herself to swallow down her courage and resolve, and with a smirk, spoke again. "Nos vemos, angélico médica~ Boop~" She touched the tip of Angela's nose with that last sound, and in a purple flash, was gone.

And back outside the back door to Angela's house. She snapped her fingers and the house's security system was set back to normal, keeping the doctor safe once again. She activated her cloak, going invisible, ...and then she buried her face in her hands, as if in shame, despite the fact nobody could see her. She groaned at herself.

 _I can't believe I got so damn flustered around her! That's never happened before...! I've always felt so confident when talking to other women, I've never felt..._ She shivered, and not from the cold. _Shy... I've never been shy before in my life! I've always been the flirtiest chica I know, and yet... It almost felt wrong to even think about hitting on her... What's wrong with me...? Why do I love how she's so warm, sweet, and motherly...?_

She made her way around the house to watch the doctor clean up the mess her injuries had made through the living room window, feeling a little bad about that. _I hope it isn't too much trouble..._ And that's when it hit her. _No matter how tough I pretend to be, no matter how much I act like I don't need it... I can't honestly say I don't want it anymore. ...Tender love and care. Especially after being shown how it feels... She makes me feel so safe and secure. Plus she's cuter than any button, and sweeter than French Silk pie..._

Angela had made her feel things she'd never felt before. She'd also been so kind and understanding, hearing her out and actually treating her like a patient, even a friend, instead of just outright assuming she's an enemy and treating her like one. It was then, caught up in her thoughts, that Angela appeared before her, having come up to the window to look out it, unknowingly looking right at Sombra, holding her hot cocoa mug in her hands again.

The hacker huffed. _I kind of want to go back inside... She looked so lonely when I got here. ...I feel-_ She stopped herself, swallowed hard, and forced herself to turn away, making tracks in the snow as she left.

***

Angela wondered if the hacker had truly left yet, looking out her window. When she saw footprints forming in the snow, heading away from her house, she knew it was the hacker making her escape. It was then she thought about what the hacker told her, wondering if it had all been true. About being an orphan from Mexico who fell in with the wrong crowd while trying to survive and save the world through illegal means. _I hope she stays safe, and continues to help Overwatch make the world a better place. Although I also hope... that I get to see her again~_

The doctor blushed, remembering the the hacker's charm and wit, her caramel skin, those cute perky breasts, and those claws on her gloves that she couldn't help but want to feel digging into her back. She could have seduced the doctor if she had wanted to and Angela had to admit she probably would have liked that. She sighed, taking a sip of her cocoa to try and calm herself. _Why do I always have to have a thing for bad girls and wanting to redeem them...~?_ The doctor sighed once again. _She's so..._

_...Spicy~_


	2. About You

_¡Mierda! I don't know why I'm so off my game today. I should have been done with all of this a long time ago..._ The hacker took another sip of her coffee. It was the day after she got back from Switzerland, and Sombra just couldn't focus. She usually cracked encrypted files at record speed, but for some reason her times were a lot slower that day, and she couldn't place why. To her other colleagues it would have been obvious, but they barely spoke with her unless they absolutely had to.

She'd been zoning out all day. Looking off into the distance whenever she became even the slightest bit bored. It was then that she would daydream. Those daydreams were blessed by golden wings, and diamond blue eyes. And then she would suddenly feel a lot warmer, sighing dreamily. After a few minutes however, she would snap out of it, come back to reality, and shrug it off, before getting back to work like nothing happened.

Deep down however, she knew what it was, and swallowed hard, before letting out a sigh of defeat, slumping against her desk. She couldn't get Angela out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. _¡Chin! ...Why did she have to be so irresistibly sweet? She was so kind and gentle, and even liked my sense of humor... Ugh, it's not fair!_ The irony wasn't lost upon her, always the one to say _"Where's the fun in playing fair?"_ when taunting her enemies.

"Karma realmente es una perra..." She said it under her breath. She groaned as she saw Talon's network connection die. _Looks like Gabe unplugged the router instead of just restarting it again... Idiota..._ She got up from her desk to head down to the server room, wondering if the day could become any more monotonous. She stepped into the elevator to the lower floors, pressing the button labeled 'B3'. She thought the elevator music was going to drive her insane as the doors closed and it started to carry her down.

But then... she got a ping, which stopped her bad mood dead in its tracks. _Someone's thinking about me~_ She was glad she had her own constant hotspot built into her headgear, otherwise she would have missed the message, with Talon's internet connection being down and all. She couldn't help but smirk. She was pretty sure she knew _exactly_ who the high profile person was that was looking up information about her.

Her ping didn't go off for just _anyone_ doing a search for her online. And considering she'd told a certain someone her codename the day before...

***

It was always nice when the house smelled like cookies. Angela had a dozen of them baking in her oven, and was reading a recipe for the next batch she was going to make. She was having fun, and even eating a cookie from a previous batch, Swiss chocolate chip. She just felt like making sweets that day for some reason, and yet, she couldn't help but feel a little... _distracted_. Something was nagging at the back of her mind, more than something normally would, purely because of the person it belonged to.

 _Sombra..._ Where had she heard that name before? She was sure it was Spanish for something but that wasn't what she was thinking of when it came to the name being familiar. She looked at her pocket, and then to the oven, the timer letting her know she had a good bit of time to herself before she had to get back to baking. She hummed.

And reached into her pocket, pulling out her phone and typing the hacker's name into a search bar. _Sombra: the Spanish word for Shadow. Fitting._ She tapped her lips as she thought for a second. _Maybe something in the news section?_ She added the word 'hacker' to the search as well just to be sure. ...Jackpot.

A possible break in at the Vishkar labs in Utopaea, the assassination attempt on Katya Volskaya, the LumériCo scandal, all connected to the infamous hacker named Sombra, whose calling card is a digital symbol of a sugar skull, which was left at the scene of every crime.

"She's certainly been busy." Angela scoffed in amusement. The hacker had been serious about the whole "taking down corrupt corporations" thing, that much was evident. But as she tried to dig deeper about the hacker it became immensely more difficult to find out anything about her despite the obvious goal of exposing the corruption of the world's business corporations. Any 'information' was blocked out, redacted, just like classified information on official government documents.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her hand, making her jump from the surprise of it as a familiar two-note chime played. The notification came up on her screen. She'd received a text message from an unknown number, which made her curiously raise a brow. She opened the message with a tap, her eyes widening as she read it.

_"Are you missing me, señorita~?"_

The doctor blushed deeply, she could have swore she heard those words spoken in the back of her mind as she read them, letting out a huff afterwards. She bit her bottom lip. She was sure about it now, she was crushing hard on the mysterious and spicy hacker. She made her feel young again, the way she talked to her in sweet tones whenever she spoke in Spanish just made her want to...

Angela huffed once again, blushing pure scarlet as she had the night before. She decided to go back to making cookies, and stop poking her nose where it would be... 

Watched.

Angela blushed, looking at the camera of her phone. The hacker wouldn't do that, right? Not to her. _She waited for me to make the first move, and then when I did, she ran away like she was afraid to accept it or something...~_ She giggled, it had been a little cute. She decided to give Sombra the benefit of the doubt.

But then she started to wonder. What if. What if she was watching her somehow? Would it really be all that bad, considering how the hacker had acted around her? _She could do it just to keep me safe, after all...~_ But then it hit her. _...But she could even watch me while I...~_ She swallowed hard, feeling a little ashamed of herself. She'd started to idly rub her thighs together.

_Wow...~ Why does **that** turn me on...~?_

***

Sombra hoped the doctor was blushing in that moment, having fixed Talon's internet connection with ease. Everything that bothered her before seemed so insignificant. She even brought up the encryption she'd been working on before and cracked it all even faster than she normally would as well. "Wow, I was getting stressed out over some stupid skiddy's attempt at encryption? I really was out of it..." She scoffed, heading back to the elevator with a confident and relaxed air about her.

Sombra hit the call button for the elevator, wondering what the doctor was doing in that moment. She hoped she wasn't too intimidated from her sending that 'perfectly timed' message. She made it flirty enough after all. It was actually flattering that the doctor wanted to learn more about her. It made her cheeks flush a little as the elevator doors opened.

She hacked the speaker this time, playing one of her favourite songs with a smile, and hit the button labeled 'B1'. Her work was done for the day, it was finally time to go back to her room. She vibed with the music, and it was then she got an idea. _If she's going to look up stuff about me, then I can look up stuff about her too~_ She brought up a hologram display and keyboard, bringing up the doctor's file in her database.

She almost immediately regretted it. _Damn... Lo siento... So that's why she's all alone at this time of year... I never knew my parents, but she knew hers, and lost them..._ The hacker shut off her holograms as the elevator doors opened, the long hallway of the barracks level before her. She quickly but quietly made her way to her room, all the way at the end of the hallway, right next to Widowmaker's.

And immediately brought her holograms back up once she was inside and the door was locked. She was glad she didn't stop reading. _She's led a pretty interesting life, a prodigy in medical studies from a young age, with revolutionary ideas. She joined Overwatch so she could delve deeper into her research without all the restrictions of working at a hospital or in a regular lab..._ It was strange how similar they were and yet _not_ at the same time.

But that was when Sombra saw it. Angela also had experience as a combat medic. Immediately her mind went to thoughts of the doctor shooting down enemies who dare to do her harm, making medical puns when they die. She couldn't help but snicker. _It'd be cute to see that, and fun to fight alongside her~_ She blushed, shaking her head. _I've gotta stop thinking like that..._

She sat down on her bed with a sigh. _I'm just a hacker, the best one there is, but still just a hacker. Who also dabbles in assassination... Why would such an angélico médica ever want anything to do with me? Especially since I work with Talon and all..._ Sombra sat in silence for a moment, wondering what to do. And then she remembered, she already finished her work for the day. ...Before she started slowing scrolling through Angela's file again.

It never hurt to know more about your 'friends', at least.


	3. Straight to Video

She couldn't remember the last time she'd locked herself up in her room and just listened to music while lying down on her bed. Probably when she was a angsty teenager, listening to punk and emo music all day and hating the world. That sounded about right. Sombra was just vibing to her music, letting the rebellious guitars and synths pump her up while the beat kept her in the zone, thinking about her plans for the future.

Which now incorporated Angela in some way or another, thinking about ways they could team up in secret, or even outright form their own organization: one with blackjack, and hookers! She snickered to herself. Only if Angela liked hookers, which the hacker wasn't sure about. On one hand she couldn't help but think about the doctor as a symbol of purity, and yet it excited her thinking the doctor might have a naughty side.

 _An organization usually has more than two people though..._ That made her ponder. _What if I could somehow get-_ Her thoughts were interrupted, getting another ping. She brought up a hologram display almost immediately, seeing it's a text message. Sombra smirked, the anticipation killing her. There was only one person in the world who knew her number, and she'd sent them a message earlier that day. She opened it up.

_"Maybe."_

Sombra couldn't help but giggle excitedly. The doctor had actually responded to her question, albeit with a vague and mysterious answer. She didn't take her for a vague or mysterious type, so there had to be more to it. _Maybe there was something else she wanted to add, but kept it short and simple to not give herself away somehow...~_ She wasn't quite sure.

But what she was sure of, was that she was once again filled with that warm and fuzzy feeling she'd gotten when the doctor had been looking up information about her earlier that day. She curled up in her bed, once again dreaming about those golden wings and diamond blue eyes. The soft and yet striking features of her face. Her beautifully sculpted nose and jaw, those cute cheeks the hacker wanted to cup and caress, those tender and sweet lips that begged to be kissed...

She couldn't take it anymore, she just _had_ to see the doctor's kind and gentle face again. Just so she could dream about it more and with even better clarity. Sure, it might be an invasion of privacy, but the hacker was just going to look at her face, hoping the doctor was still looking at her phone. It wasn't like she was going to watch her shower or anything. _That would be pretty hot though~_ She snickered, and tapped into the doctor's phone, opening the feed of the face camera on her screen.

The room was dark, but the screen illuminated the doctor's face sure enough. She was lying in bed, Sombra could tell from the pillow behind her head. The doctor's cheeks were flushed, and Sombra was about to smirk, thinking it was because Angela had just sent her a message and was thinking about her. It just felt so nice to see her face again, as well as the adorable way she styled her hair and did it up in an equally adorable ponytail.

She'd been so lost in her enchanted daze looking into the doctor's eyes and admiring every single part of her face that it wasn't until a few minutes later that... she heard it. It was unmistakable, because the hacker had heard similar noises so many times before.

...Moaning.

But Angela's lips weren't separated at all, and her breathing pattern didn't match the moans either. _...No way. Her blushing cheeks, the fact that she's in her bedroom in the dark, the moaning..._ The hacker's heart started to race. She brought up a second screen, and tapped into the feed of the doctor's screen. Her jaw dropped.

"'Hot Latina eats Blonde pussy until it squirts on her face'...~" She had to read the title out loud just to make sure she wasn't reading it wrong in her mind. As if the playing video that matched the title wasn't proof enough. She actually had to let out a huff. "...Such a kinky mamí...~" She couldn't help but giggle again, this was quite the turn of events, a good turn in fact.

She couldn't help but scoff at herself in amusement. There she was, thinking the doctor was the perfect image of purity and innocence, ...when the doctor had been thinking naughty thoughts about _her_ the whole time. It was almost too good to be true. And yet the two screens before her told her that yes, it was very much true. She could feel her own cheeks heating up, and slid one of her pillows down between her legs to squeeze it with her thighs.

Sombra closed out the feed of the doctor's screen, just watching her face again. And then she shudders upon hearing the sweetest moan escape Angela's lips. This was wrong, watching the doctor in such a private moment, the hacker knew that. And yet it was fantasies of _her_ that the doctor was getting off on, and that made it feel so _right_.

She could feel herself getting hard in her sleeping shorts, and had started to gently grind her growing arousal against her pillow as she looked into the doctor's eyes through the screen, letting out a moan of want and need. _Ay dios mio, mamí es muy hermosa...~ I wish I could hold her in my arms and kiss her right now...~_ She huffed almost hungrily, wanting so badly to feel the doctor's warm and gentle touch upon her skin again.

She contemplated sending Angela something again, to tease her and maybe even excite her more. And yet... _I don't want her to know I'm watching, ...not yet at least~_ She bit her lip, before her eyes widened. Angela moved her hand to hold her phone on her thigh, illuminating the sacred space between her legs, both the hacker and the doctor seeing just how wet she'd gotten, her hand and her honeypot practically soaked. The hacker couldn't help but moan when she heard the doctor's words then.

"Oh...~ Meine gott, I'm practically drooling...~"

Sombra shuddered hard that time, and couldn't resist the temptation any longer. She put her pillow back behind her head with the others and laid on her back, the screen adjusting with her. She tugged her shorts down, taking one leg out of them before spreading them both, having sighed with relief from her then absolutely rock hard length having been set free. The hacker moaned, moving the screen down by her throbbing Latina girlcock, which she immediately grabbed in her left hand and started to stroke.

She pinched her right nipple as Angela moved her phone back up to her face, probably to watch the video some more. The doctor was blushing even more than before, and biting her lip. She moaned and gasped and panted so sweetly all the while, and that made the hacker's racing heart pound all the harder. She wondered if the doctor somehow knew she was watching in that moment. _...What if she wanted me to watch, and that's why she sent me that message...~_

Sombra swooned.

She actually swooned. What was the doctor doing to her? "Ahh...~ Mamí Mercy...~ You saved me...~ You made me feel things I never have before, mi angélico médica...~" She was overwhelmed with her feelings of love and lust towards the doctor, and she'd broke under the pressure. She finally submitted to the desires she'd been denying herself since she first met Angela. She started whispering the doctor's name and all the sweet nicknames for her that she could think of, again and again, all while stroking her pre-cum drooling, caramel girlcock.

But that was when it happened. Angela shuddered hard and moaned loudly, rolling her eyes up a little as she started to climax, the heavenly moans and gasps she made like aural ambrosia as she quickly but weakly moved her phone back to rest it on her thigh. Sombra dropped her jaw, bringing her screen right up to her face. Angela moaned again, hard and long, and her honeypot gushed nectar, her fingers diligently working her clit, her body rocking and quivering in her passionate ecstasy.

"Déjame beber tu miel mamí...~!" Sombra came hard as well, she blew her load all over herself, blushing vivid crimson and drooling as she pretended to drink Angela's sweet juices of pleasure, panting hot and heavy. She quivered and moaned softly, feeling so warm, ...and absolutely enamored with the angel.

They both went limp after a few moments, panting and gasping, catching their breath. When Sombra caught hers first, letting out a huff as she lifted her hand up to send the angel a message, a weak smirk on her lips.

_"Thanks for the show, angélico médica~💜"_

She bit her lip and shuddered in want and need as she saw Angela's blush become pure scarlet upon receiving the message and reading it, eyes a little wide before looking away shyly. Angela covered the camera of her phone with her thumb, but she knew Sombra still had sound, because she spoke again.

"So you really were watching...~ ...At least ask next time~"

Sombra snickered, she swore she could hear the angel let out another huff of arousal, and could hear the slight amusement in her words. _Dios, amo a esta mujer...~_ She sent her another message.

_"Perdón, señorita ángel~"_

Angela was the one who snickered that time. "Oh hush, I know you enjoyed it~ ...Just don't show it to anyone else, okay~?"

Sombra scoffed and grinned, closing out the feed to the angel's camera, but keeping her hologram screen up. _I'll wait for a bit to answer that, just to tease her for not trusting me~_ She saved the video she'd made of the feed to her personal collection. _As if I'd ever let anyone see that apasíonada, tierna, hermosa, momento~ It was meant for me alone...~ I was the one she was thinking about when she did it...~ It's my-...~_

_**She's** my El Dorado~_


	4. Begin Again

Sombra was nervous. She wanted this to be just right. She was stressing over every detail, way more than she usually would. She just wanted her surprise visit to be perfect. She'd already done up her present for Angela, with a pretty bow, and finished her hair and makeup. But she was having trouble with choice of clothing. "Ugh, casual and cute, or casual and sexy?" She growled at herself. "¡Chin! We'd have to meet out back, and it'd be cold... I don't wanna freeze..." She sighed. She wanted to go with casual and sexy.

But then an idea came to her, and she blushed when it did. She swallowed hard, her heart racing just thinking about it. _Then again, the colder I am, the warmer her touch would feel...~_ She blushed vivid crimson and sighed dreamily, standing there for a moment and daydreaming, before she snapped out of it and shook her head, trying to focus. She looked back through her closet, ...and smirked.

She knew _exactly_ what she was going to wear.

***

Angela was pleasantly surprised, and wearing a _slightly_ enticing Mrs. Claus outfit, along with her halo. She hadn't been expecting Fareeha, Jack, Lena, and Emily, to show up that afternoon at her door. But she was glad she wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone, inviting them in for hot cocoa and cookies. It had been a while since then, and they had all eaten their fill of the roast dinner Jack had made for the occasion and brought with him. Even Angela had to admit it was the best roast she'd ever had. They were all drinking their different choices of alcohol, except for Jack of course, the girls' designated driver Angela learned, but he didn't mind.

Angela was sitting with the rest of the girls on her couch when Jack said something that surprised everyone in the room however. "Hey... there's a present over here for you, Angela." They all looked to him, and Angela raised a brow with a smirk, setting her White Russian down on her coffee table before she got up and walked over.

"Oh Jack, you didn't... have to..." Angela slowly stopped speaking when she saw the colors. Jack would never use black and purple colors for a present. She gently took it out of Jack's hands, Fareeha having gotten up as well to see what was up as well, standing next to Jack. Angela pulled the purple ribbon off of the black box, and pulled open the lid.

Two solid gold earrings, in the shape of Sombra's sugar skull calling card, with diamonds in the eye sockets, and a small folded up letter. She blushed a little, she could understand the solid gold if Sombra wanted to make a statement, but she felt like the diamonds were a bit much. But it flattered her all the same that the hacker would go so far to impress her.

Jack and Fareeha exchanged a confused look, Jack shrugged at Fareeha, silently telling her he didn't know what was going on. Fareeha just rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and waited, figuring Angela would tell them shortly. Angela hastily took the letter out and unfolded it with one hand, reading it silently, her scarlet blush amplifying as she did.

_"Feliz Navidad, querida~ I hope you like them as much as I like you, mi dulce ángel~ ;)"_

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, Angela holding the letter and present away from Jack and Fareeha, who were growing ever more curious by the second. Fareeha was the first to ask. "What is it, what does it say?" But Angela wasn't listening, having noticed smaller writing at the bottom of the letter and reading on.

_"P.S.: Super secret meeting behind your house whenever you get the chance~?"_

Angela swallowed hard. She started looking around the room inquisitively, trying to notice anything out of place, or a shimmer of purple. Fareeha and Jack only became more confused, and Lena and Emily were too busy making out on the couch to notice anything, wearing the extra long scarf Jack had knitted for them, long enough that they could both wear it at the same time. Angela turned to look at her Christmas tree, and then...

One of the sleigh bells she had hung up on her tree jingled, like someone had gently flicked it with their finger.

Angela huffed, letting out a scoff as she put the letter back in the box, closed it up and held it in her hand, crossing her arms as she looked at the spot next to her tree almost inquisitively. But her cheeks were still flushed from her intense embarrassment the whole time. She cleared her throat quietly, turning to Jack and Fareeha. "I... Just need a moment to myself, it's alright."

She walked past them and down the hallway, the old soldier and the rocket queen looking at each other in a way that silently told one another that they were both completely lost as to what had just happened.

***

Angela unlocked the back door to her house, surprised to find it was locked. The hacker either covered her tracks, or came in through the front door when nobody was looking. She pushed it open and walked out, and the door seemed to stay open by itself for a few seconds, but Angela knew why, and stood with her arms crossed, and an almost disappointed smirk. Shortly after, Sombra appeared before her in her signature pixelated flash of light, holding the door open.

The first thing Angela noticed was the glinting gold hanging from the hacker's ear, an earring in the shape of a caduceus. Sombra smirked, closing the door behind her before she spoke. "I figured I'd get myself a pair to match, since you already gave me a couple gifts, if not more, _mi dulce ángel~_ " She stepped closer, and that was when Angela noticed it. Sombra was wearing a black sweater, one more revealing than any other sweater Angela had ever seen, and blushed vividly.

But despite her blush at seeing Sombra in a black virgin killer sweater, and tight purple g-string panties with matching purple fur boots, along with her gloves of course; she scoffed. "I can't believe you would be so bold as to make an appearance when there are three members of Overwatch in there. Do you know how dangerous that was? What if you had been caught? What if someone had bumped into you? And showing up dressed like that to top it off, even with an invisibility cloak..." She huffed, looking the hacker over again. "...Questionable judgement~"

Sombra couldn't help but snicker, and swayed her hips a little to make the angel blush some more. "I just had to see you again, so I could repay you. Not just for taking care of me and patching me up, but also for that _momento especial_ we shared the other day~" She took her turn to blush then. "Plus I just didn't want you to be all alone on Christmas, how was I supposed to know some of your friends would show up with the same idea?" She leaned up against the angel, pressing her body against her.

Angela could tell Sombra was trying to say something else by pressing up against her while talking about the angel being alone on Christmas. Angela knew it had to be that she was trying to say she didn't want to be alone either, and the angel smirked at that. She looked down into Sombra's eyes. "And here I thought you were one to admire from a distance, running away when we were under the mistletoe, and... _watching_ me...~" She teased the hacker both for being shy, and for being lewd, with just that one sentence.

Sombra blushed hot and vivid crimson in that moment the color staying painted upon her cheeks. "Sorry for running away when we were under the mistletoe... You don't know how much I've regretted doing that ever since that night, heh..." She swallowed hard, wanting so badly to know what the angel's kisses were like, but she was there for so much more than that.

The hacker cleared her throat almost shyly. "Look, I know how strange our situation is, how almost... _forbidden_ , a romance between us would be... But... When I'm around you, I just... I can't help myself, and I just want to be with you, whatever it takes, whatever I have to do, I don't care, I just... I just want to be with you..." She swallowed hard, about to do something she'd never done for anyone before. Spill her guts out. 

"Look ángel, you... you just..." She huffed, and forced herself to speak. "You make me feel things nobody ever has before... You make me feel so happy and warm and fuzzy, and at the same time make my heart race, and my knees weak...~ ...I hope you at least _kind of_ feel the same way..." She looked and felt incredibly shy in that moment.

"It's just... You made me realise how much I wanted all of that... how much I wanted- _needed_ , someone to care for me, to hold me, kiss me, and shower me in love...~ And how much I wanted to do the same for you, to make you feel as special as you are in my eyes, mi dulce ángel~"

Sombra finally reached up and ran her fingers through the angel's adorable ponytail like she'd dreamed of doing since they had first met, shuddering dreamily at how those beautiful blonde strands practically flowed between her digits. Actually wishing she _didn't_ have her gloves on, for the first time in her life.

Angela, a little shocked that the hacker felt so strongly about her, but also blushing vividly, couldn't help but giggle sweetly. She was a little hesitant to respond at first, but eventually she brought her hands up to rest them on Sombra's bare shoulders, the slightly cold hacker quivering under her warm and gentle touch. "...You could leave Talon, and join Overwatch as an actual member, not just an informant. I'll vouch for you, and that intel you leaked to me the other day will help immensely in that regard as well."

She paused for a moment, before continuing. "And I would do that, because of how you make _me_ feel..." She huffed, looking away shyly but smirking tenderly as well. "Like I'm young again, pining after the bad girl because I know she just needs some sweet and tender love to be-...~" She stopped herself, Sombra's jaw having dropped a little and both of them blushing in that moment. Angela cleared her throat politely, and continued.

"You treat me as so much more than just an ally, a colleague, a doctor, or a friend, ...you treat me like I'm really an angel, even though I don't really feel like one...~ And yet at the same time, you even..." She huffed, her blush deepening for a moment. "...You even make me feel so _sexy_ , the way you flirt with me and act around me...~ It's a real confidence booster, that's for sure...~" And made her own wants and needs come to the surface, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

Sombra had to scoff at that. "I can't believe no one has ever given you the appreciation and praise you deserve, ángel. I mean it's one thing to appreciate your talents in medical sciences and battle, or appreciate you as an ally or even a friend. But it's another thing to appreciate you for the señorita you are, how kind, warm, and sweet you are, that playful snarkiness you show sometimes that makes me laugh, _as well as_ your beauty, mamí~" She snickered then. "I mean, you excite me in more ways than one, but I'd never love you for _just_ your body, querida~"

Angela giggled sweetly when she heard that, pulling Sombra in close to rest the hacker's head against her chest. Sombra sighed blissfully once she did, her arms coming up to wrap around the angel's waist with a little shudder from the warmth and comfort and tenderness of Angela's embrace. Angela smiled warmly. "Can I tell you something, Sombra~?" The hacker nodded dreamily, feeling so at peace.

Angela rubbed the hacker's back, warming it up more and more as she spoke. "I know the things people have said about Overwatch, how it's like a big frat party and everyone is hooking up between missions... But the reality is that couldn't be further from the truth. Everyone is actually too caught up in their work or protecting the world from harm to even think about romance, ...it's actually rather chaste." She huffed, wanting to explain it better.

"I actually dated Fareeha before, she made me feel safe when we fought together in battle, but she was... Well, she made everything feel too official, almost professional. She barely touched me, and when she did it was always in 'appropriate' ways, only ever holding my hand or kissing my cheek. She made our relationship feel more like a status than an actual bond of romance and passion for each other. I almost felt like a trophy, to look good by her side, but never be touched..."

She looked a little lost, but then she looked back down to Sombra, and smiled once again, the both of them gently squeezing one another. Angela giggled, sliding a hand up to trail a finger down Sombra's spinal implant. "So trust me, it's actually rather refreshing to feel so attractive to someone for once~" She smirked. "But I know what you were trying to say, don't worry~ ...You know, for being such a mischievous and spicy hacker-slash-assassin who works with Talon, you're surprisingly a real sweetheart~"

Sombra was speechless for a moment, but slowly looked up and brought her hand up to gently cup Angela's cheek, the claw-like nails of her gloves just kissing the angel's cheekbone, keeping her other arm wrapped around her waist. "Look Angela, I..." She swallowed hard. "...I want you to be m-my- ...my _mamí_...~" Both she and Angela were blushing together once again, crimson cheeks mere inches away from each other.

Sombra huffed, almost in defeat. "...Deep down, I've always wanted someone like you. Someone who would take care of me the way you did... Someone sweet and kind, who would make me feel loved and appreciated for once...~" She looked deep into Angela's eyes before she continued. "Someone who would brighten my days, who would be my light in the darkness of the world...~ While I would be their shadow...~ Watching them, following them, and keeping them safe from any harm...~ ...And feel happier than I ever have before~"

She smiled tenderly then. "You helped me to let go...~ Let go of all my fears of feeling or looking weak, feeling like I'd have to survive and save the world all alone, like if I let myself get close to anyone that would just make me weaker, make me vulnerable... You helped me to get past that~ I don't care anymore as long as I have you by my-...~" She stopped, noticing Angela was starting to cry, and immediately started to wipe her tears away gently. "Hey...~ You don't deserve to cry, ángel, what's wrong...~?"

Angela sniffled cutely, making the hacker almost let out an 'awh', before the angel spoke. "I'm crying because... Because I feel the exact same way... My whole life I've been so afraid to ever let myself get truly and honestly close to anyone, because I was afraid I'd lose them... Just like I lost my parents when I was little..." She clung to Sombra then, arms wrapped around her so tight she could clench what little sweater she had in her fists, letting out a sob and hiding her face over the hacker's shoulder, not wanting her to see her cry.

For once in her life Sombra stayed silent by choice. She held the angel so damn close, tight, and snug, in her arms. The nails of her gloves dug into Angela's shoulders a little, she was gripping her so tight. She just wanted her to know she was there, and that she would never let go of her, just wanting her to feel safe and secure and loved. She started to tear up as well, closing her eyes and trying not to sob, not wanting to make Angela cry more by crying with her. They both felt like the world had stopped for them in that moment, for both of them to come together, and for both of them to let go of all their fears and anxieties, which had plagued them both for so many years.

And so they didn't notice when Fareeha had come out the back door, wanting to check on Angela to make sure she was okay, since it had been a while since she stepped out. "What's..." All she could see as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, was a dark figure holding Angela, who looked defeated, tears running down her cheeks. Her blood boiled, getting the completely wrong idea. " **I won't let you take her!** " She tore Sombra away from Angela, the hacker and the angel both letting out a gasp as she did. Fareeha practically threw Sombra against the wall, which knocked the breath out of the hacker and made her back scream in agony. Before Fareeha pulled back an elbow.

" **Fareeha, wait-!** "

That was all Sombra heard before the rocket queen's fist collided with her face, and knocked her out cold.


End file.
